Notes Aloud
by mrs-I-love-EdwardCullen
Summary: HIATUS Mike reads a note, written by Bella & Edward, that tells some not-so-human stuff about Edward to the class. Then they find out there's a BOOK! -Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, all of you are waiting for **_**Writing to Renee **_**and **_**Jessie Meets Nessie**_** updates. Got it. But my very awesome friend/account-sharer (2 of us here on Mrs-I-Love-EdwardCullen, they call me Rosalie though that's not my name, we're kinda Twi-Hards) wrote an IM story, so I wrote a NOTES STORY!!!!!**

**I looooove notes stories where it's read out loud soooooooo: Here you go! And I'm keeping the OOC to a minimum. So it really won't be as funny as JMN.**

Normal

_Bella_

**Edward**

_How many times have you seen this Biology video?_

**Why do you ask? And it's famous nationwide, so the answer is sixteen. It's quite old.**

_Wow, Edward. And you can't pretend to be sick?_

**That would take lying to a whole new level, considering I don't change. And sick people change, Bella. But ****why did you ask****? Don't drive me crazy! You know everything you don't answer out loud is infuriating, especially when I'm so used to digging it out of everyone's head.**

_It's just because I've seen it five times. Just curious, calm down._

**I'm sorry, Bella.**

(Edward put his arm around Bella and she forgave him. She was never really angry, anyway.

The notes commenced.)

**Phoenix showed this? I'm surprised.**

_Advanced placement, remember? _

**Ah, yes, the onion root experiment. **

_That was the day you came back from Denali_.

**That reminds me, Bella, I have to go back up soon. Rosalie's been wanting to talk to Kate for some time now, so Esme suggested a social visit**.

_How long?_

**At least a week. Next week**.

_I'll miss you_.

The teacher said, "Pass up the notes I presume you've taken of the movie." Bella freaks out because she'd been talking to Edward, but Edward produces two sheets of paper: notes in his handwriting, and notes that looked exactly as if Bella had written them. Mike, collecting the notes, scooped up the two sheets and a third that had also been in Edward's hand. He handed them in to the Biology teacher, who scanned each page for keywords and to make sure everyone had been paying attention.

Mr. Banner **(A/N: Is that the **_**Twilight**_** Biology teacher? I can't remember. If I got it wrong, please tell me)** came across the sheet of notes that Mike had accidentally collected.

"What's this?" He asked Mike quietly.

"No idea, Mr. Banner," Mike replied loudly and not at all subtly. "I can read it, figure it out, if you'd like."

"No, that won't be necessary. Just give it back to whom it belongs."

Though it was obvious to whom it belonged to (Bella and Edward had used names, and their handwriting was easily recognized), Mike wanted to see what could be so important that the two would have written notes during an unusually interesting movie.

"Okay," he announced to the bored class. "Mr. Banner says to return it to whomever it belongs to, so if this note belongs to you, just shout."

Meanwhile, Bella was giving panicked slash embarrassed looks to Edward. He consoled her, "Don't worry. We didn't say anything bad in there. Just Denali, which I'm sure nobody will care about."

Bella thought he was way too cool & calm about this.

Mike scanned the sheet of paper before he read it. Then he started to read. Only a couple places surprised the class, and Edward heard, _wow, if I wrote notes, they'd be so much more embarrassing than this! Bella and Edward are lucky_. Many people were thinking the same thing.

Then at "That would take lying to a whole new level, considering I don't change. And sick people change, Bella. But why did you ask? Don't drive me crazy! You know everything you don't answer out loud is infuriating, especially when I'm so used to digging it out of everyone's head," Mike stopped reading abruptly and stared at Edward. Bella said, too low for human ears, "This is trouble, Edward."

**CLIFFHANGER. But it doesn't have to be. I can stop here, if people think that's enough for this story. And I know it's not that good, and definitely not funny at all (though it's "humor.") Please tell me what you think! If you hate it, tell me. If you like it, tell me. And don't feel bad about telling me what's wrong, because I really want people to like my stories!!!!! And if you have any ideas as to where this should go…**


	2. Chapter 2

***sputter, sputter, gasp***__**Last time I checked, just hours after my FIRST chapter, I got 16 reviews! And maybe more, because I'm writing this now and updating at another point in time. Which is confusing to you, because when you read this, I'll have already posted this…?**

**Whatever. The point is, thanks. I had no idea so many people would like this!!!!**

**AND!!! Also, **_**twilightfanpire1023**_** gave me an awesome idea that WILL be used later on in this story. I'll tell you when that time comes.**

**HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! Right now. The end! WOOOO!!! The whole "Twilight Exists" concept is from twilightfanpire1023!**

BPOV

I think I'll die from shock, embarrassment, or anger. And Mike Newton will have caused these emotions.

Not Jasper this time.

Because he's reading my note! To the whole class! With mind-reading and lived-forever hints in it! Gah!

The whole class was whispering, "_He doesn't change_? How does he 'not change'?" This sort of gossip was unavoidable, of course, from people who saw him stay the same, but he'd written, basically, 'I don't change,' so of _course_ we'd have to endure it!  
And Edward didn't seem so sure of himself, now. He could 'hear' all of the more inappropriate things being said in what people thought to be 'a private place' – their minds. That didn't happen when you go to school with a mind-reader.

Which brought us to another line in our masterpiece: 'especially when I'm so used to digging it out of everyone's head.'

EPOV

_Oh, my god, he better be kidding, she told me not to tell and I've been thinking about it all class…_ thought one girl. That was pretty nice of her to worry about…

_Focus, Edward!_, I told myself. But I couldn't resist checking some other heads…

_You're cute_. She was sending me… mind messages? Pathetic.

_What a player. What's he doing, reading Bella's mind and saying things to make her like him? I knew there was some secret…_that was Mike Newton.

"Shut up," I hissed at him, though only Bella heard.

"Thoughts or the note?" Bella had picked up that it was Mike Newton who'd been bothering me. Maybe because I was giving him my death stare reserved for Emmett…?

"_Both_," I said coldly. But at Bella's worried expression, I softened up and opened my arms. "Sorry," I muttered. "Nobody really gets my AM-FM system."

She understood, and even in this awkward and potentially dangerous situation, she still had to stifle a laugh. I laughed a little with her, but then my face became calm and relatively angry again.

_Izzat why he's…__you're__, if you're listening, Cullen…is that why you're so smart? Or rather, you get good grades? Because you pick the answers out of our brains?_ That was from a grade-grind in the front of the class. If I hadn't graduated college and medical school numerous times, he would be right on target – that would be useful if I needed it. Hmmm_…_

The class finally ended, and Bella and I left hurriedly, enduring confused looks from Mr. Banner. We were ambushed outside of the class.  
"Oh my God!!!" A girl who got obsessed easily (over the past couple years, I'd heard it ranging from the Jonas Brothers to Hallmark cars) "I thought it was a coincidence! But that's so cool! Forks…Bella…Cullens…mind-reading…never changing…Oh my God, Edward, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her thoughts weren't much different. So even I was in the dark about this.

"Jen," her friend tried to calm her, though she was freaking out inside, too, "Jen, calm down, it might still be a coincidence…"

And then this girl explained about how 'Jen' was obsessed with a certain _Twilight Saga_, which was basically about…me and Bella. Exactly. And this girl couldn't be lying, because how would she know about James? The Volturi?

And then she started telling us about how we'd get married, and Bella would fall in love with the mongrel, and how I would get Bella…

I saw where that sentence was going. So I took Bella's hand and rushed off to my house, because Bella could miss gym and I could miss Spanish. I knew more than the teacher, anyway.

I could deal with one psychic in my life: Alice. Her visions are subjective. But this Stephenie Meyer person was predicting my worst nightmares and my hopes and dreams coming true. And I didn't know how much else was in that book, but I needed to read it. So I'd ask Alice if she was right or not.

I didn't know which answer I wanted.

**Tell me what you think! And tell me if I've got some grammar problems or punctuation or anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you need a recap, press the 'back' button.**

**I feel so loved by the number of responses I get for this story! **

**Also, if I use anything that other people have used for 'Twilight exists' stories, tell me. I really don't mean to. It's just that there aren't many ways you can go with this angle. I'll try to be original, though!**

**This chapter features a conversation with Alice. Hope you like!**

Bella's POV

"Alice," I called when my best girlfriend/future-sister **(A/N: pre-engagement) **came into sight. "Can we talk to you, oh psychic one?"

"That depends," she said in her usually musical voice, "on whether it's about what I've seen it's about."

"Well, _that_ depends," Edward chipped in, not necessarily in the mood for Alice's games, "on what you've seen us say."

"Fine!" Alice shrieked, drawing stares from nearby students who had not yet heard the rumor that... well, a rumor we didn't enjoy. "I didn't see it coming, okay? Did you make a decision to write notes in Biology? I don't think so. Did Mike make a decision to collect said note? No. So this whole affair is by accident, and you know accidents are subjective. I can't see slip-ups, Edward."

There was obviously some hidden conversation going on in their heads, so I turned my eyes away politely, though there were no "6th Sense Witnessing Etiquette Rules."

"Well," Edward said, putting up a calm façade, obviously, for me. "Alice and I will try to find this book. You just go to our house, okay, Bella? Emmett and Jasper will make sure you're entertained."

"_Oh, come on!_" I shouted. "If I met the Volturi, do you think I can handle a bookstore? _Hmmm?_" I glared at Edward, insulted at his order. "It's not like it's this big, other-worldly _crisis_ going on here. Nothing's going to happen to me."

Edward just stared me down, his ocher eyes digging deep into mine. "Do you remember the last time you went to a bookstore? And how I saved you…" he purred.

"Oh, don't you bring that up!" I managed to say, however feebly. I didn't accomplish the tone I'd wanted. "That wasn't at the bookstore. That was simply the same night. And I'll be with you guys."

"Bella," Alice said imploringly. "This is _not_ about your safety at a…_bookstore_! That's absurd. We were thinking…more along the lines of finding the author of this book. 'Twilight,' it's called."

Edward shot her a look. "Way to _tell _her," he hissed.

"Hey! You heard that girl, Edward. It's about _me, too_," I pitched in. "So can't I come? And it's not like she's a vampire. She can't do anything to me that you can't stop. Also, why again are we tracking down this lady? We should _read the book first_, so we know if she's got the facts."

Alice looked at me questioningly. "Second save-our-skins plan from the human. Great going, Bella!"

Edward looked beaten. "But this woman could be dangerous! Since she exposed us, the Volturi could be after her. How do we know they won't see us with her and assume the worst?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "We're obviously not going to go see her, didn't you hear Bella?"

Edward's eyes went from me to Alice, unsure. Though we could tell he didn't agree, we headed toward the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in 2 months. I'll never take that long to update again, I promise. And I understand if I've lost some readers. I've just been holding my story hostage (a very selfish act, I know) until Short'n'Sweet13, my BFF, updated **_**Not Worthy**_**. She's made a counter-hostage, so I've given in. Thanks to all of you for staying true!**

*BPOV*

We were on the way to the door. We were going to get there! Nobody had attacked us…yet. Well, except for Edward-obsessed girls around my age. I'd fallen in love with him before I'd known he was a vampire; not _because_ he was a vampire.

Though some things (super-strength, beauty, mind reading, extra speed) were things I loved, too. And they contributed big-time.

Alice, suddenly, stopped in her tracks, giggled for about fifteen seconds, then bolted out of the school door faster than necessary. I became very wary indeed.

One nice thing about Edward is that you'll never have to ask him, "Did you _see _that?" It's assumed. So we just exchanged looks, as if saying to each other, "Okay. We know something's going on. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW."

And, unfortunately, we were forced to find out, because Mike Newton, who I especially did not appreciate at the moment (considering the reasons we were even being stalked by girls who read the same book too many times and guys who were wondering whether being a vampire came with special "I'm hot" powers), came sauntering up to Edward like he owned Forks, France, and everything in-between.

Edward knew what was coming, I presumed, but apparently Mike had something to say that he cared about for once.

"Hi, Mike," Edward said. To anyone but the Cullens, Hales, and I, he was cheery and optimistic about the upcoming confrontation, but I knew him well enough to know that he was dreading what was to come.

"Cullen," snorted Mike in greeting. "I've got something to say to you, Cullen. Your whole freaky family."

"What's wrong? Have we done something to offend you?"

"Oh, I'm sure I don't have to go _wasting my breath_, when you can just pick it out of my head. Don't you think?" Mike was snotty, ignoring Edward's attitude.

"Don't talk to him that way! It's just a stupid rumor. Let it _go_," Angela screamed. Wait…Angela?

She'd come up from behind Mike, obviously anticipating what the crowd had gathered for. I had been oblivious to the "Fight! Fight," chants, but I was very much aware now.

"Thanks, Ang," I whispered.

"Like I'm going to listen to _you_, Angela." Mike was Angela's friend, and he was being unusually rude and hostile today. "Haven't you read the _Twilight_ books? Haven't you even seen the box-office hit? Surely you get that it's not a mere coincidence. He can read _minds_, Ang, even Bella admitted it."

"It's probably just some joker's scam," a kid from the circle yelled out.

"I STILL LOVE YOU, EDWARD!!!" Jenny screamed from the arms of her less-fangirl-ish friend.

Mike glared at Alice, Edward and I for a few more seconds, then turned and said, "Nobody else has to believe me, but look at the evidence. I, for one, am scared for my life…I go to school with five vampires! Obviously someone's in charge."

Tyler came up, too, supporting his friend and rival (for my heart, that is). "How many of you have been to the hospital?"

Everyone raised their hands – of course. "And how many of you have seen Dr. Cullen? He is probably a vampire, too! I mean, he's so young, he can't be human."

Everyone looked reluctant to admit that Tyler could have had a point. (I was objective; I couldn't tell if his claim made sense.) After all, every girl had secretly had a crush on the soap opera-like Doctor Dreamboat, and each boy secretly looked up to him for having a great job and getting all the girls.

"Obviously, Bella can't have known about this. She might say she has, but nobody with common sense would date a vampire." Mike's motives were painfully obvious and I felt sorry for him; many _Twilight_ fans were veering toward me and Edward's side. After all, if it was true that our lives together had been published, they knew that I did, in fact, know. All of it, all the time. "Bella, quit defending this guy. He's been lying to you."

I stood there in shock. Why was nobody coming to the rescue? _I _couldn't be expected to handle this, could I?

Edward's cell phone rang, and it was Carlisle; he had to take the call. Alice had excused herself to figure out a vision she'd just had (wouldn't it be strange that the newly discovered Cullens had a psychic in their midst?). I _was_ alone. I stared out at the group of Edward-loving, gushing freshman – something in never thought I'd do.

The thing was, these girls had entered Forks High when Edward and I were obviously together no matter what. They hadn't gone through the Jessica-like phase of loving the Cullens, because each one was undoubtedly taken by one of their peers. I knew Alice and Rosalie intimidated them, but I think that Edward was just so overprotective of me that it would seem stupid to attempt an Edward-Bella sabotage.

I'd never relied completely on a group of my peers before, and it was a brand-new experience. With no idea on what they'd say, I said, "Mike--- I won't like you; you can't make me. Just because there's some stupid rumor going around doesn't mean you should jump on a chance to break us up. We're both in too deep to give up now."

That wouldn't normally shut up the ever persistent Mike, but now one of the people I'd relied on – Jenny, _again_ – had interrupted. It wasn't anything helpful to the cause, either.

"Some _stupid rumor_? Some of us _stupid freshmen_ base our _social lives_, and daily procedures, around that stupid rumor you may call your love life." I needed to get ahold of this book A.S.A.P. After all, the one group of people that I had any hope of fighting off Mike's angry mob with was full of these _Twilight _ lovers…maybe Edward and I could read the books. Find out if they really were our lives.

And then…like that girl, Jenny, had said…we could read the rest of the series. Would this lady's predictions come true?

It's almost as if she had Alice's powers. She could see what would happen then write about it. Amazing.

**Again, sorry for the time. I'm not expecting nor asking for any reviews – though if you've got something to say please do – because of the time. If any **_**Writing to Renée **_**readers are reading this, I'm not taking that down. I'm just going to finish Jessie Meets Nessie.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

We sprinted out of the door as fast as we could, trying to escape what some people call "torture," and I call "Mike."

We were on our way to a bookstore across the street from Newton's Outfitters, so we weren't surprised when my former employer came out to greet us, yelling, "Mike just texted us! Oh, Bella, if we had _known_, then we would have kept him out of the store, or something…while you were working…." It figured that Mrs. Newton would have known; after all, Mike _was_ her son and my friend. She probably was thinking along the same lines as he was.

"I'm sorry for the confusion, Mrs. Newton, ma'am," sweet little Alice began, which was good, because Mrs. Newton had never met her before. If Edward had spoken, she'd have thrown a hissy-fit. "But we were just going to the bookstore. There's sort of a problem with my father and the rumors going around town, so we're kind of in a rush. I'm Alice Cullen, by the way; nice to meet you."

Mrs. Newton was shocked at Alice's small, sing-song voice. Alice's explanation probably matched Mike's text conversation to the T, so no suspicion was probable. Mrs. Newton gaped wide-eyed and Alice hurried us along to the Forks Local Book and DVD Shoppe.

Edward turned around at the entrance to the store, just to make sure Mrs. Newton had enough sense to go back into the store to wait on her customers. "All clear," he murmured. "OK, Bella? Are you ready to do this?"

"Buy a book? I'm sure I can handle it," I said sarcastically. Edward chuckled.

"I meant find out if there's really someone out there who's written our past, present, and even future."

I considered those words in that order. It was sort of supernatural, wasn't it? As if vampires weren't enough, there was someone out there writing about our unique situation. "If this _Twilight_ is…factual," I worded my question carefully, "Then what do we do? We can't go to the author's house. And it's certainly a problem. We'd have to move. Too many people would know us _and_ the whole story."

Edward looked at me strangely. "What do you mean, _we_?"

Was he trying to leave me again? He'd promised…but he'd never do that; we trusted each other too much to let that happen. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not taking away your chance to finish high school and be with your father just because my family's exposed. After you finish school, we'll come back, of course, but until then, stay with Charlie." Edward didn't look as serious as he had a minute ago – in fact, he looked like he was doubtful that he was making the right decision.

Alice wouldn't have any of it. She had bigger fish to fry. "God, Edward, Bella _is_ family, one-hundred percent. You, all of people, should know that. I'm sure she's thinking this: _all or nothing_." Edward glared at her, obviously angry at her ruining his chances to be noble. "Oh, quit being so dramatic. Lead the way, Romeo."

Edward sulked. "How can you compare me to…" he trailed off.

I nudged him toward the door. "C'mon, Edward, you know she's right."

We walked into the bookstore. We didn't have to look for long; _Twilight_, the alleged "exposer", was right on display; apparently, something promotional had just come out. Edward picked up a copy of _Twilight_ – it looked a little creepy, with pale hands holding a dark red apple; it made me uncomfortable. He put on his best public-dazzle face and said sweetly to the salesgirl whose makeup was too intense to be normal.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what this is about?" said Edward smoothly. He stared straight into the salesgirl's eyes and breathed evenly, willing her to answer.

"Of course," she managed. She started reciting, obviously having been trained for the more popular books. "_Twilight_ is an entrancing book about the romance between a normal, small-town girl and a _vampire_." She lowered her voice on the last word obviously trying for drama. "You might be surprised that it takes place here, in our very town. Isn't that exciting? We're practically famous," she gushed, infatuated with – I wasn't sure – Edward, the prospect of living in a much-heard of town, or the hero of the story she apparently loved so much.

"This is the one we're looking for. We'll buy the whole – is there a series? – collection."

The salesgirl nodded for a couple seconds, the burst into high gear and grabbed three more books: _New Moon_, _Eclipse_, and _Breaking Dawn_. "There's a movie out, too…you can buy it for a discount if you're buying the series today…"

"We'll do that, then," Edward snapped without giving the expenditure another thought.

"_Edward_!" I hissed. "So much…!" I knew he'd read the books and watch the movie, too, but I couldn't help but feel that he was buying the collection for _me_.

But we needed the information, so I told myself _not_ to argue.


	6. AN, I'm sorry

**Hi, guys. Unfortunately, I'm putting Notes Aloud on hiatus. I promise I will start it up by about August, but I really want to get Jessie Meets Nessie completed. I hope you guys read that so I have more motivation to finish it sooner. I **_**do**_** have more fun with Notes Aloud, but I've just got to move on from my 20-chapter story already.**

**Please review when you get this so I know that people understand. I will be deleting this "chapter" when I get 30 reviews for this****…****not because I want reviews, but because Chapter ANs are not allowed by Fanfiction and it's bad enough I published it. I just don't want any hard feelings about this decision. Please tell me what you think, because your opinions could cause a change in how I'm going about this. I can't get updates often enough for you guys so I wanted to balance it out.**

**Thanks for your support and sorry again.**

**Love,**

"**Rosalie"**


End file.
